


Second Wind

by Coffin Liqueur (HP_Lovecats)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Execution Derailing, F/M, Implied/Referenced Major Canon Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Lovecats/pseuds/Coffin%20Liqueur
Summary: Peko must give them what theybothwant.
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	Second Wind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilMuffins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/gifts).



Peko feels him breathe. Sees an eye open.

Hers follow next. A hot updraft in her blood and chest force her to stand. Her sword swings, bidden now, heavy and harder. Two machines fall. Metal screams and sparks. She flinches as shrapnel or the tip of a blade glances her cheek, then spins again.

Then she doesn't stop.

She's her own person, she tries to remember. It _is_ her fault that he's been _hurt_ , still, but she hasn't _failed_ him yet.

 _I only wanted you_ , he said.

Neither of them will die here.

She'll grant him what they've **_both_ **desired...


End file.
